Scarlet
by Queen Mist
Summary: A collection of SatoshiXRisa drabbles. Ne, Hiwatarikun... do you believe in love at first sight?


Summary: A collection of SatoshiXRisa drabbles. "Ne, Hiwatari-kun... do you believe in love at first sight?"

Disclaimer: Uh-uh.

* * *

Chapter 1: Move

Harada Risa sighed softly, effectively blocking out her teacher's droning voice and the incessant chatter of her classmates. Looking out the window, which was beside her seat, she noticed that she was rather taking life for granted. The sky was infinitely blue. The clouds were white and looked cottony. The grass was green, and a cool breeze was blowing gently into her face.

_'It's not the end of the world,' _she told herself firmly. _'Even if Dark-san was really gone... and I didn't have the chance to tell him how I really feel...' _She shook her head vigorously. _'This is NOT the time to think about this kind of stuff, Risa... you need to move on. Move. On.'_ And she sighed again. _'Right.'_

"Harada-san?" the voice of her teacher interrupted her rather depressing thoughts.

She blinked. Looking around, she found all eyes in her, much to her surprise and embarrassment. Even the aloof Hiwatari Satoshi was looking at her, for crying out loud! She quickly stood up. "Hai, sensei?" she mustered up, pulling her most innocent expression.

The teacher flashed an annoyed expression. "I would appreciate it very-" Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. The teacher sighed, shaking his head. "Very well. All of you may leave. And you too, Harada-san." The last statement seemed like an afterthought.

Risa smiled politely at him. Her classmates shuffled out of the room noisily, following their teacher out. Risa watched as her twin sister, Riku, walk up to Daisuke, her boyfriend. She put up a grin when Riku turned to look at her questioningly. Her eyes were darting between her sister and Daisuke. Riku blushed, shook her head, and then smiled back. Together, hand in hand, the couple walked out of the room.

As soon as they had left, Risa slumped back on her seat, her head falling with a soft thump on her desk. "Other people have all the luck..." she muttered.

It hurt to see Daisuke. She could almost see her Dark-san in him, but he was different. Way different. Riku was lucky.

Risa banged her head quietly on her desk. Sure, she wanted to make the pain go away, but she wasn't planning to incur a concussion! "Mou..."

"Harada-san?"

Her head quickly shot up, almost banging to the person who was leaning over her. Blue eyes met her shocked brown ones. "Hi-hiwatari-kun!"

As if it was the most common thing to watch a girl bang her head on her desk, Satoshi sat down on the seat beside her, peering at her curiously over the bridge of his glasses.

Risa resisted the urge to gulp. There were two reasons: one, she was being really uncomfortable by the way Satoshi was looking at her, and two, he was beautiful up close. Blue bangs fell slightly over his eyes, and those same eyes were the most beautiful cerulean color. "H-hai?"

He merely raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes ever probing... ever searching. It was as if he was looking if there was a trace of hurt or pain on her features. She wondered... and she wondered how on earth she could be thinking about Satoshi like that. Even after the whole Dark/Krad issue, he was still the same guy after all. Cool, composed, and terribly distant. Not to mention drop-dead handsome.

_'Definitely,' _her mind supplied.

_'ARGH! Think about something, Risa! Something! Talk! Or else you're going to explode!'_ "Ne, Hiwatari-kun..." she swallowed nervously. He tilted his head at her. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" she blurted out quickly.

Well... that was something.

Very slowly, he blinked at her. And blinked. And blinked. And continued blinking until she was about to scream at him to just stop. But then, she received the shock of her life when he smiled at her.

As in smiled. A real one.

"Honestly speaking, Harada-san... I don't." was his cool reply. But the smile was still on his face.

"Oh."

"But it highly depends on the person, Harada-san. Some people do, some people don't... it is rather foolish to give your heart out to a person you've just seen... once."

Risa bit her lip. That sounded suspiciously like her encounter with Dark-san. One look... and her heart was completely stolen away. "Have you... have you ever fallen in love, Hiwatari-kun?"

At that, his smile faded, and he looked away. "I have... once."

She perked up. Who could be the person that the ice king Hiwatari Satoshi could have fallen in love with? She must be really perfect, she mused. "Once? Do I know her? Do you still love her?"

He smirked at her. "That is a rather intimate question you're asking, Harada-san."

She flushed. "Oh. Well... did you fall in love with her at once?"

By that time, he had stood up, about to walk out of the room which only had two of them as its occupants. "She was attractive, Harada-san... but I think I fell in love with you the second time around."

She nodded. "That makes- what?" Her mind numbly tried to process what Satoshi had just said. "... what!" She dashed after the calmly retreating Satoshi, whipping him around to face her.

He was smiling.

"You're what!"

Much to her shock, he lifted a hand to pat her cheek lightly, his fingers lingering very slightly on her skin. "I don't believe at love at first sight, Harada-san... but you just had to walk by me again." And with that, he was gone.

Her jaw should have dropped. She was supposed to be flattered. She was supposed to be shocked. Disgusted (he had glasses!). Unnerved. But no. She was...

She shook her head, a soft smile playing on her lips. And this time, it wasn't forced. Maybe it wasn't so hard to like boys with glasses after all.

And maybe... just maybe... it wasn't so hard to move on.

* * *

A/N: ha! So... what do you think? This is my first DNAngel fic... and it's kinda hard for me since I haven't really finished the series. But I hope you still like it nevertheless... I don't really accept flames (I mean, who does?)... Constructive criticism would do. Thank you! Please read and review! c; 


End file.
